kidswbfandomcom-20200216-history
Detention
Detention is a TV series created by Bob Doucette. The series is about eight troubled students at Benedict Arnold Middle School, who continually find themselves in detention. The kids are constantly trying to stay out of detention and out of trouble. Episode list Characters *Shareena Wickett (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 12-year old goth girl who prefers to be a free spirit and finds pleasure in the sublime. Shareena's beliefs aren't taken seriously by her parents. Her hobbies include reading horror stories and performing séances. She is the singer during dance class. *Emmitt Roswell (voiced by Billy West) - A conspiracy theorist who believes that intelligent life exists in outer space and is determined to make contact with aliens. It is revealed in Boyz 'n the Parenthood that he has an estranged father. *Jim Kim (voiced by Roger Eschbacher) - A shy kid who loves comic book superheroes. He takes on the characters' attributes at inopportune times. *Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle (voiced by Tia Mowry and Tamera Mowry) - A pair of identical twins. They have been known for getting in trouble by hacking into the school computers and deleting library fines. Their scientific descriptions sometimes confuse Miss Kisskillya. They're shown to be competitive with each other. *Duncan Bubble - A silent boy who never talks and always plays with a yo-yo. He uses his yo-yo to spell out messages to his friends (for example: "Thanks, you guys", "Boring", and "Yeah"), accompanied by an electronic voice reading the message. He is based on a deaf friend Bob Doucette had during production. *Shelley Kelly (voiced by Pamelyn Ferdin) - An optimistic and peppy girl who wears a Ladybug Scout uniform every day. She constantly kisses up to Miss Kisskillya and has a crush on Emmitt. As a result, she is often detested by the other kids, whom she wishes to make friends with. However, on some occasions, she is often an ally to the kids. *Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A short kid with a short temper. Constantly left out of competitive sports, Gug constantly picks fights with kids twice his own size and has even wanted to take down Miss Kisskillya. He and Emmitt have their occasional rivalries, however, they both agree on their lack of patience with Jim. *Eugenia P. Kisskillya (voiced by Kathleen Freeman) - The physical education teacher and the detention monitor of Benedict Arnold Middle School. Having been a military sergeant in the Marine Corps, she bosses the children around like such and usually pronounces "detention" as "dee-tennnn-shun!!". The only student she likes is Shelley Kelly, who serves her as her "Teacher's Pet" and whom she refers to as "Private Kelly". Despite usually being oftentimes tyrannical to the children, she has been shown to be a nice person. She is based on creator Bob Doucette's grade school teacher who was a nun, as well as Freeman's character of the strict Sister Mary Stigmata from The Blues Brothers and Blues Brothers 2000. External links * Lemonjella's Lair Category:Shows in the 1999 season Category:Shows by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Shows branded as E/I programming Category:YTV Shows Category:Shows Category:Shows in the 2000 season Category:Shows in the 2001 season